Untamable Bond II: Extinct
by OthersideRaptor
Summary: They never wanted to be taken to Isla Sorna. They never wanted to meet the employees of InGen or see Hoskins' brother. They never wanted any of this to happen. They just wanted to stay at Nublar. Where they belonged. Until something snaps between them and a handful of murders and mysterious events occur... Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Redoing this chapter, since I have a better idea on how this plays out. I'm not posting the summary, since it's on another chapter and I'm lazy, lol**

Prologue: Captured

 _Robyn's POV_

We didn't stop running until we hit paddock grounds.

Whoever those men were, I was sure we'd be safe. Thoughts spurred through my head as me and my raptors ran alongside me.

 _Were they Hyde's men?_

 _Would they kill us?_

The one thing I was worried about were my raptors. Blue and Charlie's battle scars weren't that bad, as for Echo and Delta, that was an entirely different story.

Delta's skin was blackened in various places, and there was a long scar going from her eye to her upper lip, making her look even more threatening than she already was. Echo walked with a slight limp, due to her leg being completely misfigured, due to her ankle bone fracturing in various places from the Indominus Rex.

" _Alpha, are we safe here?_ " Blue panted, staring at me with her golden yellow eyes.

"I sure hope so-" my sentance was cut off as soon as we heard the mechanical humm of car engines.

" _You've gotta be kidding me,_ " Delta groaned.

"We don't want any trouble, but do you control the raptors of Nublar?" Someone yelled out of a megaphone.

The raptors reeled back, pawing at the side of their heads.

"I don't control them," I hissed. "They're my pack. Based on trust and respect."

They pretended not to hear me.

Someone jumped out from one of the cars. "Sergeant Vince Hoskins. I think you may have known my brother, Vic."

Delta let out an angered scree.

"Delta, back up," I commanded.

Delta snapped her jaws.

"Whatever you want," I snapped, "we're staying _here_."

Hoskins smirked and pulled out tranquilizers and shot ten at us.

We crashed to the ground, slowly blacking out.

"B-Blue..." I choked out a whispered my beta before backing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/: Seriously miss this story! This is when things begin to get interesting...**

Chapter 1: Sorna Base

 _Blue's POV_

 _Urgh...what happened?_

Last thing I remember was a tranquilizer dart hitting me and Robyn... The next is total darkness.

" _Alpha? can you hear me?_ " I chirped loudly over the sound of whirring.

" _I can hear you, Blue, but 'm not sure about Robyn,_ " Charlie responded to my left.

I shook my head. Something was missing...

I screeched. " _Those jerks took my leather strap!_ "

" _What do you mean?_ " Delta hollered to my right.

" _It's not there!_ "

" _What's going on?_ " Echo asked, a hint of tiredness in her voice.

" _Blue lost her leather strap. Those Uprights took it off her,_ " Delta snapped.

" _Are you two blind of something? She didn't have it on after the Anatole with the Hybrid!_ " Echo said, irritated.

I heard Delta let out a small "oh", as I felt a strange feeling overcome me.

 _Oh no...that feeling. The one I felt when I tried to attack Robyn...c'mon, Blue! Pull...yourself...to...geth...er..._

Soon, everything was red. Savage. Bloodlust. Prey.

* * *

" _Stand back, guys, she's waking up!_ " Robyn called over me.

My eyes fluttered open. Since when was I knocked out..?

" _Sister, do you remember anything?_ " Echo asked, cocking her head.

I hook my head. " _Other than the fact my leather strap is gone and I was telling you guys about it...everything goes black from there. Can't remember anything._ "

Robyn looked at me curiously. " _You don't remember anything about going_ savage _?_ "

 _Savage? I went savage?_

I shook my head slowly. " _No...Can't remember a thing!_ "

" _I've gotta go shape-shift back into my normal form. Almost got caught by those intruders..._ " Robyn said thoughtfully, walking off.

Charlie nudged me with her nose. " _They brought Rexy in and a sailed Outsider. They sure were mad!_ "

I rolled my eyes. Always trust Frostbite and Emma to lose their tempers.

I stood up and shook dust from my scales. Sadly, I didn't feel my tiki charm sway back and forth. " _It feels so_ weird _not having my tiki charm..._ "

"I'm sure I can find you another," Robyn said, stepping out of the shadows.

I lifted my head and looked around. " _Where are we?_ "

"Someplace called Isla Sorna, Site B," Robyn grumbled.

" _Anything somewhat interesting around here?_ " Delta asked, trotting over to a long silver board lying on the ground.

"Who put a laptop in here..?" Robyn wondered aloud.

" _Cool, it's a larger magic box!_ " Charlie cooed, swaying her tail happily.

Robyn showed us moving pictures on a smaller magic box that she had with her back at Nublar. I loved the ones with the drawn Uprights, or how Robyn referred it to as "animation", mixed with the real world, minus the dinosaurs.

" _Does it have any amin...anime...amination moving pictures on it?_ " I asked, fumbling over the word.

Robyn giggled slightly. "You mean 'animation', Blue?"

I nodded.

She typed in something. "Huh. You're in luck, Blue! Come here."

We all crowded around Robyn.

" _Who's that?_ " Delta asked, looking at the screen.

Robyn smiled and pointed to each picture. "That's Roger Rabbit, that's Jessica Rabbit, that's Eddie Valiant and that's Benny the cab."

I cocked my head. " _Um, Alpha? Rollers don't have eyes..or mouths._ "

"It's animation. You can do _anything_ with it!" Robyn replied.

" _Well, what are we waiting for? Can you make them move, Alpha?_ " Echo asked impatiently.

"Alright, girls. Hold on."

* * *

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ " Me and my sisters screamed, as we watched one of the moving pictures slowly dissolve on the magic box. Robyn had covered her eyes, saying that she couldn't watch that part.

Beforehand, she had stated that the moving picture was called Squeaky the shoe, which Dad usually wore, except he usually wore two and they didn't have eyes or mouths. And couldn't squeak. The other one was Judge Doom. He reminded me a lot of Hyde.

" _You, cursed Upright! That thing didn't do anything to you!_ " Delta growled at the moving picture.

" _Yeah!_ " Charlie chimed in.

"Is it over, Blue?" Robyn whispered to me.

I nudged her arm. " _It's over, Alpha. I hate that 'Judge Doom' picture,_ " I said.

" _I agree,_ " Echo stated defiantly.

I snorted slightly at Roger Rabbit's pictures as he jumped into something, dragging Eddie along with him. So far, I was really liking the guy.

I lowered my head to the ground and continued watching the rest of the movie, unaware of what we were in store for tomorrow...which would change my life forever.

* * *

My eyes scanned the paddock we were in. There was no sign of Robyn anywhere. My sister were huddled up in a corner, tightly pressed together.

" _What's up, guys?_ " I asked, concern. " _Where's Alpha?_ "

Delta gulped and pointed her nose towards a compartment in the far back.

I slowly began to move towards it. " _Alpha? You in there?_ "

I felt a sharp tug on my tail. I turned around to see Charlie looking up at me, gripping my tail in he teeth, a panicky look in her golden yellow eyes. " _Alpha's gone crazy..._ " she said in a forced whisper.

I cocked my head. " _What are you talking about? I trust Alpha enough that she won't go crazy._ "

Delta and Echo caught up with us.

" _Her pupils were slitted,_ " Delta whined.

" _And she was mumbling something in between hisses,_ " Echo added. " _She kept repeating the word **savage** over and over again._"

" _I'm getting scared, Blue..._ " Charlie whimpered.

" _Go talk some sense into her! Please!_ " Echo chirped, brow furrowed in concern and worry.

I nodded casually. _They_ where the ones that were crazy. I trust Robyn enough that she won't go crazy, more or less savage, on us.

I didn't expect the site I saw when I checked up on her...

" _Alpha? You ok?_ " I asked, a hint of worry in my voice. No answer. " _Alpha?_ " Still no answer. This freaked me out. " _R-Robyn..?_ "

"What is it, Blue...?" Robyn's voice didn't have the reassuring, energetic spring to it. It sounded...tired and cold.

" _Are you ok...?_ " I asked, stifling the sudden urge to growl and lash out at anyone.

"No...I'm not..." Robyn replied, bringing her knees up to her chest. She lowered her head. "R..remember when I said I wouldn't kill anyone..?"

I nodded my head. " _Yeah..._ "

"I think I killed someone last night..."

My eyes grew wide. " _Is that the reason you were repeating that word **savage**?_ "

"That's another reason...It was this morning. They called you guys _savage_ and I lashed out at them...everything was red, I couldn't see anything...when my vision returned to normal, Delta told me what happened. She saw it all. They think I shouldn't be around you anymore...they think you're too dangerous..."

" _No._ " I recoiled at the sound of my harsh, slightly raspy voice. " _Something's definitely wrong..._ "

Robyn stood up, and pulled m into a hug, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I got'cha something else...I couldn't find a tiki necklace, so I got you this." My alpha bent down and grabbed a white four-leg. "I dunno how he's in _this_ good of a condition, but I've been calling him Bolt."

I cocked my head, a broad grin on my face. " _Bolt. He's so cute!_ "

Robyn smiled. I then noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes and she looked sick.

"Hey! Kid!" Hoskins called. "I think someone's out here that you know."

Robyn and I exchanged a look.

She set Bolt down and walked outside.

"Echo, Delta, Charlie, go where Blue is! Now," Robyn instructed. My sisters trotted towards my location.

" _This large roller pulled up, but we couldn't see who it was..._ " Echo pouted.

" _Did you figure out what was wrong with Alpha?_ " Charlie asked.

I nodded. " _Lack of sleep, and some trouble this morning._ " I knew deep down inside that I was lying. I, in fact, _didn't_ know what was wrong, but whatever it was, it was getting to me, too.

"So, how are my girls doing?" A familiar voice called out.

 _No...It..It can't be..._

" _D-Daddy...?_ " Charlie asked, stepping out, along with Echo and Delta.

" _Dad!_ " Echo screeched, as she and Charlie bolted, followed by Delta.

" _You're alive!_ " Delta added, bolting as well.

I stayed put, tears brimming my eyes. After all this time...I thought he didn't make it...and yet he did...but...how..?

I cautiously stepped out, and squawked happily. " _Dad! I thought we lost- ah!_ "

I spun around as something hit the back of my neck. Something burning, wild and...savage...

"Girls, go towards the sealed pens in the back. Something's wrong... _really_ wrong!" I heard Robyn shout.

My sisters? Pens? An Upright? Something's wrong?

Suddenly, everything turned red. Crimson. Bloodlust. _**Savage**_.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh shoot. Something's wrong with Blue!...but what if the problem spreads? This chapter is going to be told by both Robyn and _Delta_ this time, since the other raptors deserve some credit. I also re-wrote the summary to fit the plot better.**

* * *

 _After Robyn, now fourteen, and the raptors are captured and taken to Isla Sorna, something goes very wrong. The infamous Victor Hoskins, the very same man who was in on Hyde's experiments on Robyn, had a younger brother, Sergeant Hoskins, who's responsible for bringing the pack to the island in the first place. Many new secrets are uncovered, but questions linger in the air; why hasn't the Squad seen Frostbite or Emma since they arrived? And why is Owen Grady there with them? And why are they being forced to go out into the unknown wild of Isla Sorna, with who-knows-what is out there with them? But there's one question haunting the five packmates; Could the experiments casted on both Blue and Robyn have something to do with the mysterious events occurring? Or is this just something deeper they're being forced into?_

* * *

Chapter 2: Telling the Truth

 _Robyn's POV_

My eyes slowly fluttered open.

 _What happened..?_

I slowly got up to my feet to realize that I was lying on a cot with an unconscious, muzzled, Blue in some sort of room.

I put a hand to my head. "Oh, man...what happened?"

Slowly, three more pairs of eyes entered the room. My pack was here, too.

" _Alpha? Are you ok?_ " Charlie asked, visibly shaking.

I nodded. "What happened? All I remember seeing is red," as I spoke, I lay my head back onto the cot.

" _You don't remember anything?_ " Delta asked.

"No...was I supposed to..?"

Delta suddenly looked uncomfortable.

I narrowed my eyes slightly at this. "Delta, what's going on?"

Before Delta could answer, Blue shot up, clawing at her muzzle in a panicked frenzy.

Before I could help her, she flung the muzzle off her face, panting hard.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, as she curled her lips back in a snarl. "No one _is putting that thing on me ever again!_ " Blue rumbled furiously.

I cleared my throat. "Delta? Is there something you should tell us?"

The greenish-teal raptor gulped.

* * *

 _Delta's POV_

 _Should I tell her? Should I not tell her?_

Those two thoughts spurred in my head.

I can't tell her. Not yet.

"Delta. What. Is. Going. On?" Robyn asked, sitting up.

" _You_ really _wanna know? It's pretty bad..._ " I kinda stalled, struggling to break off the subject, my one good eye avoiding my Alpha's stare.

Robyn raised an eyebrow.

I gulped. Now or never. " _You and Blue went...savage..._ " I immediately bowed my head, tending up as I heard Blue shift her feet.

" _Wh-what? I don't remember any of that..._ " Blue warbled, a bit startled.

I hung my head. " _It's true...You both did..._ "

* * *

 _Robyn's POV_

I didn't know what to think. Delta was holding back her words, I didn't blame her, and I didn't ask further questioning. "Okay...I get it..."

I jumped to my feet as I heard footsteps, quickly and quietly changing into a Velociraptor. Brown scales covering my body, my tail lashing back and forth, claws wriggling nervously.

Turns out, it was only Owen. I freaked over nothing.

"Hey girls," he said gently. He looked towards me, "I dunno what the hell that was, but your secret was almost given away, Robyn."

All five of us began talking at once.

" _Are you serious?!_ "

" _What the heck?!_ "

" _Now what?!_ "

" _Argh! What next? A new hybrid's being created?!_ "

Owen raised a hand. "Eyes on me."

I was hesitant, but the others raised their gaze towards Owen.

"Robyn. Eyes on me."

I snorted and looked at him, my eyes narrowed slightly.

Owen took a deep breath. "Ok, here's the deal. Blue was shot with a hallucination dart which had a strange effect on Robyn. We managed to catch him, but Hoskins feels that we need another trainer to help you with the raptors, Robyn."

I rolled my eyes.

" _Oh great!_ " Echo said, sarcastically. " _I'm so excited to see this new trainer._ Not _!_ "

Delta snickered.

Blue snapped at them. " _Pay attention!_ "

" _ **My words are a matter of pride**_ _!_ " Echo sang.

That caused all of us to laugh.

"Eyes on me!" Owen commanded, clearly displeased with our amusement. "He's coming to the paddock later today. Got it?"

" _Oh brilliant. It's a_ he," Delta grumbled.

"I'll take you back to the paddock. Robyn, best you stay in the shadows."

I bobbed my head and barked.

Owen chuckled lightly. "Alright, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ooh, I wonder who this new trainer is...guess what? Blue's gonna sing a little bit as well! The song is called _Love Will Find a Way_ from _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride._**

Chapter 3: The Newcomer

 _Blue's POV_

 _Curse it. If I didn't go savage, we wouldn't be even_ needing _another trainer!_

I preferred Robyn and Robyn _only_. Of course it wasn't my fault I went savage. Dad said someone shot me with a hallucination dart, whatever that was, which probably caused the quick jolt of pain in the back of my neck.

I huffed as Dad led us back to the paddock...but this place would _never_ be our home. _Nublar_ was our home, nowhere else. _Especially_ not here.

" _Great. Back to the paddock_ ," Echo sneered.

" _For once, I prefer being stuck on a grill_ ," Delta commented.

My gaze shifted towards my sister. " _What?_ "

Delta rolled her eyes (well, the one that worked that is). " _When that blasted Hybrid threw me off her after I tried to avenge your 'death', she tossed me into a building with a grill inside. Thankfully, Alpha caught me in time, but I lost my eye and got this._ " She turned her head to show me her large scar.

I shrugged. " _At least it makes you look a lot more dangerous!_ " I said smiling.

Delta smiled back.

Dad lifted the gate and we slunk underneath it, Owen closing it behind us.

" _Be right back, guys, I'm gonna go shape-shift back into my normal form,_ " Robyn said, running into the foliage.

I watched her run off, then turned back to my sisters.

Echo strutted up to me. " _Remember that song you used to sing to Charlie? Y'know, when she was littler?_ "

I nodded. " _Yeah, why?_ "

My sister looked over at Charlie, curled up in a little ball in her new nest. " _She's extremley stressed from this morning and you and Alpha going wacko earlier._ "

I groaned. " _More like a few_ hours _ago, Echo, get the time right!_ "

Echo ignored me and looked towards Charlie. " _You haven't sang to her in a while. Please? For her?_ "

I nodded and slowly walked towards Charlie. " _Hey, Charlie? Want me to sing to you again?_ "

Charlie gazed up at me with her golden-yellow eyes. " _S-sure..._ "

I smiled and lay down next to her, resting my chin on the nest, while she draped her neck over mine.

 ** _In a perfect world_**

 ** _One we've never known_**

 ** _We would never need to face the world alone_**

 ** _They can have the world_**

 ** _We'll create our own_**

 ** _I may not be brave or strong or smart_**

 ** _But somewhere in my secret heart_**

 ** _I know lo_** ** _ve will find a way_**

 ** _Anywhere I go, I'm home i_** ** _f you are there beside me_**

 ** _Like dark turning into day, now that I've found you_**

 ** _Love will find a way_**

Charlie yawned. " _Keep going..._ "

I smiled. " _Ok, sis..._ "

 _ **I was so afraid, now I realize**_

 _ **Love is never wrong, and so it never dies**_

 _ **There's a perfect world shining in you eyes**_

Charlie then decided to chime in along with me.

 _ **And if only they could feel it too, the h**_ ** _appiness I feel with you_**

 ** _They'd know love will find a way_**

 ** _Anywhere we go, we're home if you are there together_**

 ** _Like dark turning into day, somehow we'll come through_**

 ** _Now that I've found you, love will find a way_**

Before we could even finish the last part, Charlie fell asleep.

 _ **I know love will find a way**_

Echo laughed softly. " _That song never gets old. Ever._ "

I carefully stood up, as not to wake Charlie and playfully nipped Echo.

That's when Robyn stepped out of the bushes. "Jeez, there's hardly any cover in this paddock."

" _I prefer the one back home..._ " Delta grumbled.

That's when we heard Hoskins call our Alpha over.

She exchanged some Upright words I didn't understand completely until she hissed under her breath as Hoskins introduced us to our new trainer. He was about Robyn's age, with blonde hair, green eyes and he was wearing an outfit similar to Hoskins, but different. The sleeves were torn, and one pant leg was ripped.

I saw him transfixed on Robyn the whole time.

I bared my teeth and snapped in warning, lowering my head slightly.

Now, I know a rat when I see one, but I was thinking about something entirely different from a rat to describe what I felt about this Upright hatchling. Snake.

"And just who might _you_ be?" Robyn asked, stepping closer to me, arms crossed.

"My name's Terence, I guess I'm training these things, huh?"

" _Things?! That's how you're refurring us to, as things?!_ " Delta screeched, tail lashing, causing Charlie to warily, yet tiredly, stalk towards Delta, staring at Terence with distrust.

I wriggled my claws in disapprovment. The way he looked at our Alpha made me think of him as more on an anaconda than a smaller snake that we used to eat at Nublar if the Pteranadons were too hard to catch.

"Alright, first off, they're mine, not yours, and they have _names_ ," Robyn retorted. She motioned to each of my sisters. "Charlie, Echo, Delta, and my Beta, Blue."

I smirked proudly. Beta all the way.

Terence grumbled and said some Upright words to Robyn who snapped back with words of her own.

Before he even reached the catwalk stairs, I made sure to bark in warning if he ever came near us again like that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Looks like Blue's not too happy about this new trainer! But what happens in training?**

Chapter 5: Training and Family Ties

 _Robyn's POV_

I dangled my arms slightly over the catwalk railing, tipping my newly-found hat over my eyes to shield them from both the sun and Terence.

I heard a chorus of raptor barks and screeches, along with the pig squealing bloody murder.

"Probably should have them hunt a lynx instead of a pig," Terence said coolly.

"Oh, shut it," I scoffed, irritation decked in my voice.

As soon as the pig scuffled into its escape door, the raptors ran out of the foliage, Blue leading them.

I clicked my clicker. The girls' heads shot up and locked eyes on me.

"Alright, good. And, we're moving!" Terence said, mimicking my every move.

He walked along the other half of the catwalk, but the raptors were being difficult.

Terence noticed this and stopped. "Hey, up here."

I snorted, holding back a laugh, as Charlie accidently smacked Delta with her tail.

" _Charlie, watch out!_ " Delta snapped.

Charlie hissed in reply.

"Hey, don't give me that crud!" Terence exclaimed.

Blue rolled her eyes and huffed.

I pulled out a tin bucket. "Charlie, that's what you get!" I tossed a rat at her, which she gladly caught in her mouth.

Terence grabbed a rat out of the bucket.

I hissed.

"Here, Shadow," Terence said, chucking the rat at Delta.

She screeched, as Echo caught it in her mouth.

I face palmed. "It's Echo, Delta, Charlie and Blue! Get. It. Right!"

Terence rolled his eyes. "If you're an expert, why don't you do this? I'll go adjust their headsets." With that, he stomped off.

I threw Delta and Blue their rats and flung myself over the gate, landing on my feet in the paddock.

Blue growled playfully and snatched my hat.

"Blue! C'mon, that's not funny! Give it back!" I laughed, reaching for the hat, but Blue weaved her head around my attempts.

I pulled something out of my pocket. It was an Oreo. "I'll give you this if you give it back!"

Blue shrieked happily and dropped my hat, gently snatching the treat out of my hand.

I clapped my hands twice. "Well, that's a wrap, I'll get the laptop and we can watch something."

" _Lion King! Lion King! Lion King! Lion King!_ " Echo and Delta chorused.

"Alright, alright! Lemme get it up first!" I giggled, logging in and pulling up the movie.

I saw Blue looking over at someone. " _Alpha, listen to this._ "

I stepped closer to Blue, golden eyes narrowed as i saw red flashes covering my vision.

"Wu, she isn't yours to take. None of them are!" Owen yelled at someone.

"We have full custody of the raptors so-"

I cut him off with a low growl in my words. "Hand over the custody papers for them."

Owen gave a small smirk at me and quickly winked.

Blue, unbeckonost to him, winked back.

The man, Wu, dug into his coat pocket and pulled out four pieces of paper for each of the raptors, and handed it to me. I turned to look at Charlie. "Charlie, can you please get that pen by my backpack?"

Charlie warbled and nodded. Standing up, she walked towards my backpack and grabbed the black pen lying next to it and brought it to me. " _Here you go, Alpha!_ "

"Thank you, Charlie," I stroked her snout as she walked off and turned back to the papers. "Sorry, Blue, but I'll need to write on you."

Blue nuzzled me as I gently pressed the papers to her side. I jotted down my signature on each page and handed it back to Wu.

He glanced at it. "Last name required."

 _Oh shoot_

Problem was, I didn't _have_ a last name. After years of never using it, it slipped my mind.

Owen stepped up. "It's Geady, Wu. Robyn Grady. She's my _niece_."

I gave him a secret look that said, _what are you doing?_

He returned it with a, _trust me. I know what I'm doing,_ look.

Wu handed the papers back to me and I scribbled down the new last name given to me. "Here."

Wu took the papers. "Those savages are yours."

Blue screeched angrily and lunged at the paddock bars, teeth bared. "No one _calls me that. Ever!_ "

As soon as Wu walked off I turned to Owen. "Owen, you _know_ I'm not related to you, right?"

Owen chuckled slightly. "Do you remember your parents' names?"

The memory I wanted to get out of my head was being asked to me...

"My dad was Mike and my mom was Hannah..."

Owen took on a slightly serious look. "Mike was my younger brother. I only met you once, but you were too young to remember."

Blue raised an eyebrow skeptically. " _Then that means..you're our_ adopted sister _?_ "

I quickly nodded at Blue. "I didn't know this..."

By that time, Echo, Delta and Charlie were listening in on the conversation.

Owen looked back at them and back at me. "Do you want to come with me and Claire to the mainland or do you want to stay at Nublar? I'm giving this your choice."

"I dunno if we'll get outta here, but I want to be with the raptors. They're a special part of me and I don't think going back to the mainland is a good idea...too many thing I need to get used to."

Owen nodded understandingly. "I got it. I will call to check up on you guys though. If you get outta here."

"Oh, I hope so..." I replied, looking off in the distance. "Because I think there's something way bigger with Blue getting hit with a 'hallucination dart'."

"About that," Owen said, "we were hoping to get a special antidote for you so you and Blue won't turn on each other if this happens again."

"As long as it doesn't contain any other DNA, then alright."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welp, looks like you weren't expecting THAT! I'll do more with Wu in future chapters, but for now, have some more Terence the president of jerk-land**

Chapter 5: Spliced DNA

 _Blue's POV_

After Robyn told us that she was able to gain full custody of us, whatever that meant, we could get outta here. For good. Or so we thought...

Robyn and I were injected with some weird formula so we wouldn't lash out at each other. It made me feel a bit strange afterwards, for some reason Robyn wasn't affected by it as much.

Terence was feeding us a lot lately, even though we had pretty strict diets so we wouldn't be overweight. I felt a slab of meat hit the side of my head.

I groaned. " _He's at it again..._ "

Echo looked up at him. " _Alpha put us on diets! You can't just keep feeding us like this!_ "

Even though he was unaware of what we were saying he threw another piece of meat at me.

I only took a small bite and trotted off.

"Get back here, you stupid raptor!" Terence called, angry that I wasn't eating his _precious_ meat.

" _No thanks!_ " I called.

I felt a slight prick in my leg and everything soon went black.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around.

I heard my stomach growl and a slight squeeze.

I caught me off-guard when I saw them pumping something inside me.

My stomach growled again. This wasn't good...

"Hurry up, Wu! That girl and Owen are going to come back soon! We can't let her know that the raptor's missing!" An Upright shouted.

"Just tell her that her raptor wasn't feeling the greatest, so we were going to help with that," Wu said.

I bared my teeth and hissed. Or at least _tried_ to. It sounded...weak. Defenseless.

My golden-yellow eyes watched Wu's every move. That's when I saw the sryinge.

My eyes grew wide and I began to thrash slightly, adrenaline pumping.

Wu jabbed it into my neck and I them saw why he did that. The sryinge was hooked up to a machine of some sort and my blood was being sucked out of me into the machine.

After two minutes, Wu took the sryinge out of my neck, and flipped a switch on another machine. Wires were attached to my neck and stomach as I felt something flowing inside of me. I felt...full. My eyes locked on Wu and I felt my tail lashing.

"What DNA is that?" A female upright asked.

"I'm replacing the DNA that I took out of her with the DNA from a black-throated monitor lizard and some of that girl's DNA."

 _Wait, Robyn? Oh no..._

* * *

 _Robyn's POV_

I couldn't believe it. Blue was here and now she's not. An employee told me that Blue wasn't feeling the greatest and took her in to get checked out. After I threw Echo, Delta and Charlie their slabs of meat, I walked towards the end of the catwalk. Of course, Terence was behind me.

"Calm down, partner," he reassured half-heartedly, "I bet that raptor of yours is fine."

I spun around to face him, and backed him up against a wall. "You do _not_ know Blue how I know her. You don't know what we've gone through."

With that, I flung myself over the railing and landed into the paddock below.

"Robyn!" Barry called.

I turned to look at him, dusting sawdust off my jeans and hat. "What is it, Barry?"

"Asset out of containment," Barry said.

My eyes grew wide. "Blue."

* * *

 _Blue's POV_

The Uprights had stuffed me into a crate of some sort. My body felt so _weird_ after what Wu had done to me. Splicing my DNA with my Alpha's and some reptile's. How dare he!

Thats when I remembered something. Robyn was an expert at picking locks. And, thankfully, there was a lock right in front of me!

Using a clawed finger, I was able to pick it in no time flat, and used my head to head-butt the door open.

I crashed to the ground, head pounding from the impact of how hard I hit the door. I shook my head. Once my vision cleared, I jumped to my feet and bolted.

The area we were kept in was something like a military base camp, with paddocks or cages filled with dinosaurs.

Thats when I saw the two, dead, Indominus Rexes. Emma and Belle.

" _Emma! Belle! NO!_ " I screeched, as someone looped a metal collar around my neck. I grabbed the chain it was attached to in my mouth and slid the collar off my head. I ran towards my paddock, gunshots ringing in my ears.

Thats when I saw the large grenade...headed towards me.

It blew me off balance and I slammed my back into a large tree, ultimately shattering some ribs.

The only thing I remembered seeing was Robyn, Dad and Uncle Barry before darkness overcame me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ...there are no words. Oh, how I love torturing the stars of my book, lol**

Chapter 6: Recovery

 _Robyn's POV_

 _Oh no. Oh gosh no._

I refused to believe that my Beta was struggling to live from Hoskins' stupid grenade.

I put my hands to the sides of my head. _Robyn, get a grip! She's going to be fine, don't worry!_

But I did. I worried a lot. No one, not even myself, could survive a grenade.

Thats when the vet came out. "Hello. You must be Robyn and Mr. Grady. I'm Jess Harding."

I avoided eye contact with her and nodded understandingly. "How's she doing?" I asked, tending up to prepare for her answer.

"Well, she's actually doing great. I had some pretty bad experience with raptors when I was around your age, but she didn't snap or do anything violent. She just laid there like a good girl. A _really_ good girl."

I slumped back in my seat. "Oh, thank god..."

"When can she be let out?" Owen asked.

Jess continued. "In about four days. She broke three of her ribs, one was crushed pretty bad and another nearly punctured her lung, but she was lucky it didn't happen."

I kinda looked down at the mention of Blue's ribs.

"You're a very lucky girl to have Blue with you, Robyn. And I bet she feels the same way," Jess said.

I looked up at her. "Thank you..."

No sooner had Jess left the room, Terence burst in, out of breath.

I looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"It's..about that raptor...something's wrong."

I sat up at that. "Terence, what is it?" I asked, struggling not to let my panic rise in my voice.

"Remember when that guy said that Nightlock-"

-Blue."

"-wasn't feeling the greatest?"

I nodded cautiously.

"Well, he lied. Big time. They spliced her DNA with 'that girl's', whatever that means and a black-throated monitor lizard."

 _"That girl"?...wait...no...it can't be..._

"Thank you for letting me know, Terence..." I said, sitting back down.

He didn't say anything and left the room.

I pulled my hat over my eyes and slitted my pupils. "The girl he was talking about...that was _me_..." I hissed under my breath.

Sure Terence is a big jerkwad, but this time I believed his every word.

Owen stood up. "I'm gonna go find Hoskins."

I looked up at him. "Bring him back and tell him to let us go." I didn't hide the fury in my voice, which was masking the growls etched in my throat.

I had to see Blue.

* * *

 _Blue's POV_

 _Uurgh...what happened..?_

I slightly lifted my head, my vision blurry. I looked around. I was in some sort of white room. Not like Hyde's lab, more like the vet's place.

My side was on fire. I looked over at my right side. I had some bandages on my leg and tail, as well as gauze strapped around my middle.

" _Alpha...?_ " I called weakly, my voice barely a whisper.

My head flopped back down. I winced as a spasm of pain shot through my side.

My muscles tensed as I heard footsteps outside my door.

Despite the searing pain in my side, my head shot up.

The knob turned and Robyn stepped in. "Hey, Blue. How are you feeling?"

" _Tired_ ," I replied, tail thumping.

"Well, at least you aren't dead," Robyn joked, sitting down next to me.

I _had_ to tell her what I saw. " _Alpha...Robyn, I think I saw something I probably shouldn't have...it was after Wu released me. I managed to escape the inclosure they had me in and I saw two Indominus Rexes...behind hauled away on large rollers. They were...they were Emma and Belle. They killed them..._ "

Robyn's eyes grew wide. "Oh my gosh...no...after all they've done for us..."

I rested my chin on her leg. " _I'm so sorry, but...*sigh*...I'm sure they aren't coming back._ "

"We'll have to break the news to the others eventually," Robyn said, stroking my neck.

I sighed and nodded slightly before falling asleep. I noticed Robyn lying down next to me and closing her eyes as well. Soon, we were both asleep.

* * *

"C'mon, Blue. Wake up."

I warbled slightly and lifted my head. " _Mhn...Alpha..?_ "

"Good morning, Sleepyhead," Robyn said, stroking my neck, "how'd you sleep?"

I shrugged. " _Ok...still pretty tired..._ "

"I talked with Owen this morning. Said that he didn't mind if we skipped training today. You need to rest anyhow."

I puffed out my chest slightly. " _I'm fine! It doesn't hurt a bit!_ " I winced as it put pressure on my broken ribs.

Robyn smirked. "Yeah, right."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Played around with a few ideas and eventually came up with this one. Looked on the Jurassic Park Wiki and saw that there was** ** _five_** **raptors instead of the four you see in my stories and in the movie. So, let's be introduced to this fifth raptor**

Chapter 7: Subject V-2

 _Robyn's POV_

On the account of God behavior, Blue got out of the hospital two days early.

"Remember, go easy on your ribs ok?" I said, as I ushered her out the building.

" _I will, Alpha,_ " Blue reassured, nudging me playfully.

As soon as we reached the paddock, Blue lowered her head slightly.

I stepped in front of her. "Blue, stand down."

Blue caught on to what I was doing and snapped her jaws at me.

"Hey! Blue, don't you dare give me that!"

"Hey, girl, what are you doing here with that raptor? We relocated them to a bigger paddock," a worker stated.

Blue cocked her head. " _What?_ "

"What do you mean a 'bigger paddock'? This one was fine," I protested.

"I'll show you where it is, but the raptor's goin' in the back," he said, jumping into his jeep. It had long metal restraints covering above the back so no one could get out.

"Bue, up and hold," I commanded.

Blue climbed into the back, wincing a bit, as she put slight pressure on her ribs.

I jumped into the front seat, as Blue draped her head over my shoulder. "Hi, Blue."

" _Hi, Alpha._ "

The worker got into the jeep and drove us towards an, indeed, larger paddock. We could hear some raptor noises from inside.

Bluevouldnt resist to call back. " _Guys! I'm coming!_ "

I helped Blue out of the jeep and she half limped half ran towards the paddock

Owen and Barry were there waiting for us.

"Well, she's up and running again pretty fast!" Owen said, as Blue strutted up towards them.

" _I'm ok, Dad, Uncle Barry,_ " the grey and blue raptor chirped.

I raised the gate for Blue and she crawled underneath, as I closed it behind her.

" _Blue! You're back!_ " Charlie squawked happily, as Echo and Delta crowded around Blue.

"Guys, watch the ribs," I said, tossing frozened rats to them.

Blue waited patiently for hers as she watched her sisters get theirs.

I held up a large rat. "Blue, this one's yours."

I threw it down to get and she caught it with a quick snap of her jaws.

I fling myself over the catwalk and landed beside Blue. She nuzzled my cheek. "Alright, alright, I'm glad to see you, too."

"Before they were relocated, I caught Charlie sleeping with you laptop," Owen said, handing me a scratched laptop.

"It's fine," I replied. I looked over at the others. "Wanna find another movie?"

" _Can it be the one about the talking four-leg in the sand land and the big hills?_ " Charlie asked.

"You mean _Scooby Doo: Where's My Mummy?_ , Charlie?" I asked, setting up the laptop.

" _Yeah, that one._ "

" _Can't we do a different one? We've already seen that one!_ " Echo complained.

I showed Charlie the different Scooby Doo movies I had. "Anything else look good to you?"

Charlie cocked her head and looked at one movie. " _What's the one with the purple creature?_ "

" _Monster of Mexico._ You haven't seen that one yet," I clicked on it for them and noticed Blue wasn't with us. "Blue? Where are you?"

" _Guys, look at this,_ " Blue was looking out a window inside the paddock.

Mom the other side, there was a brown raptor with a blue stipe going from her eye to her neck. She kinda looked like Blue in a way.

"That's Subject V-2," Owen called to us.

I looked back at him. "She doesn't have a name?" I felt bad for her.

"She's too unpredictable to train, so InGen was scheduled to euthanize her.

"I'll train her." The confidence in my voice caused the raptors to look at me.

"I don't care if she's challenging, I'm gonna train her. "

"Hoskins is pretty much nowhere to be found, so you'll have to do it yourself," Barry explained.

I nodded. "You guys stay here, I'm gonna go check this out." I walked towards the gate, which Owen lifted for me, and walked around towards the conjoining paddock.

Jess was there, getting ready to put the raptor down. "Hey, Robyn. You probably won't wanna see this-"

"Can you please let me in?" I asked as politely and unemotional as possible.

Two workers exchanged looks.

"You're Owen's niece, right?" One guard asked.

I nodded.

They looked at each other and raised the gate slightly for me to crawl under.

As soon as I was in, they pressed a button to stop it so the raptor couldn't get out.

Almost immediately, the raptor's head whipped around to look at me. Her greenish yellow eyes narrowed and she let out a low growl.

"Whoa, hey..! Stand down," I reassured, my hand outstretched to her, "stand down. I'm not gonna hurt you..."

The raptor cocked her head slightly and cautiously looked me over in case I had a needle or something.

I noticed Blue and her sisters watching me. "I think someone's trying to say hi to you." I looked towards the window and Charlie lifted a clawed hand up and set it back down, almost waving to us.

V-2 looked back at me and cautiously approached the window.

Blue put her nose to the glass and V-2 did the same. That's when her eyes narrowed and she curled her lips back, revealing her sharp teeth. " _Oh, look. More raptors...that's nice...real nice..._ " She jerked her head up and Blue snapped her jaws at her from behind the glass.

I could now see two, small scars on the side of her nose, possibly from another raptor or self-inflicted, but I wasn't sure.

"I should probably find a name for you, huh?" I asked, stepping a bit closer to her.

V-2's head whipped around to look at me again. " _How can I understand you..? I'm never able to understand what Uprights say!_ "

I lowered my voice. "That's because I'm part raptor. Like you."

" _That's...that's pretty cool...um..what's your name?_ "

"Robyn. Then there's Blue, Delta, Echo and Chrlie," I said, introducing each of my raptors.

" _I'm just known as V-2, nothing fancy or special._ "

"Not anymore, _Charcoal_ ," I said.

Charcoal cocked her head. "Charcoal _? That's my new name?_ "

I nodded. "Yeah. Now, do you wanna get outta here?"

Charcoal nodded.

"Alright, let's go," I said, leading her to the gate. "Is there any way I can get her to the other raptors?"

Jess nodded. "The glass window is a triggered door for them to go through. We'll only open it this once."

One employee pressed a button and Charcoal ran back towards the glass window and stepped through the door.

"Meet you on the other side!" I called, rolling underneath the gate. I thanked Jess before going back to my raptors.

I ran up onto the catwalk and flung myself over the edge, landing into the paddock below.

Echo stepped a bit closer to Charcoal, causing her to snap her jaws at her.

Echo chirped in confusion and stepped back.

"So, who's the new girl?" Owen asked.

"Charcoal," I replied. I turned to look at the five raptors. "Alright, I know what you guys want now."

" _I can't wait to watch this one!_ " Charlie chirped happily.

Charcoal cocked her head. " _What is it?_ "

" _It's called a movie. Robyn plays a lot of these things for us,_ " Delta explained.

" _We haven't seen this one yet, so we're excited. I bet you'll like it!_ " Blue barked, as I walked towards the laptop and pressed play.

Charcoal narrowed her eyes at the other raptors and lay down on the far right of me.

"Looks like you're gonna have to get used to these guys, huh?" I whispered, as Spanish music began playing.

Charcoal huffed and rested her chin on the ground. " _Apparently..._ "

"Once you get used to them, you'll love being around them. Don't worry," I reassured.


End file.
